Toon Detective force Curse of Blackmore Manor
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on the nancy drew game of the same name The toon detective force must go to england to help figure out why Bens cousion has fallen Ill, but as they learn the history of Blackmore more questions are risen then answers...


**Authors notes: Generalhyna here with as story that will be a series of stories based on the Toon detective force, made by me and introduced by Goldguardian2418 (read her stories she is a real sweet heart and a awesome writer) and making two stories to introduce the group "No day is the same in my Job" and "You cant judge an alien race by one bad apple" I thought I do a series of stories showing the adventures of the Toon Detective force, Mimicing Nancy drew in a way and I take suggestions. So Suggest away**

 **Now, I give you the first of many**

 **And Disclaimer, I own nothing except my ocs, everything else belongs to there respectful owners.**

 **Long summary: When a cousion of ben remarried and moved to a centery old manor known as Blackmore manor, his health has gone down hill and Bens aunt Carmen ask, no begs the toon detective force to figure out what is wrong. Ben, joining the group out of worry for his cousion as the detective team and hero must solve the clues of a centery old ledgend…the beast of Blackmore and the secrets the Penvyellen family hid.**

 **Chapter 1-On the way to black more and the mysterious eyes**

In the Toon detective force HQ it was a slow day for cases which was just fine for the group after solving several disturbances and helping out there friends in various worlds as it gave them a excuse to spring clean the base, or in Bellas case organize the case files and update her dossier book.

Meanwhile the other members were getting a new tv installed, which they recived as an award for solving a case and after the old one got destroyed by Reggie and Sparks when Jestro summoned them due to asking them nicely and they went overboared with lava ball tossing and were now wire installing…with comical results and neither The horned king or Prince Adam were gonna helping as Flash/Agent Venom, Jestro, Griffion, King Candy, Creeper and Bowler hat guy stated they can do it themselves…but got comically covered in wires.

Meanwhile with the last members, Hank was enjoying soaking his skin in his tank to hydrate as Jhonny was baking pies for his second job with Pinkie pie to deliver to monster Ink for gags.

However they didn't know that they were about to get a new case, but involving a good friend of theres.

After Jhonny placed the last of the pies in the oven to deliver he wipped some sweat off his brow "whooo, hope that's enough for Mike and Javairs team up" he said as Pinkie giggled "I think that gag will be fun, a pie fall out" she said as Jhonny smiled at the cute pony "True everyone loves pie and the gags it brings" he said as the phone rang "Wonder who is that?" he asked taking the mitts off as he picked the phone up as Pinkie got excited "Oooh maybe it's a new case?" she said "who knows, if it is then it will be a good break from nothing and spring cleaning *into the reciver* hello Toon detective agentcy this is Jhonny Worthenton the III speaking" he said.

Ben tennysons voice: _Jhonny is this you?_

That surprised the monster as its not easy to call out of dimensions without using Bellas omnitrix "Ben? How on earth did you managed to call on a normal Phone?" he asked

Ben's voice: Azmuth gave me a universal communicator that can call on phones in the live action true relm, but I can explain later on that I need to talk to Bella its really important.

"*Takes his apron off and grabs his jacket* Hang on she is in her office, I'll go get her" he said as Pinkie got gitty "Is it a case? Please tell me is it a case?" she said as Jhonny left the room but peeked out "If it is then you are not going" he said leaving as Pinkie pouted "awwww".

In Bellas office, she had finally caught up on her dossier book which held all the notes and telling of all the adventures she and her friends were in "there all caught up, this is a really good book that I hope can be published one day" she said as she closed it feeling happy though has one question on her mind "Wonder when we will get a new one" she said out loud as she hured a knock on the door "Come in its open" she yelled as Jhonny stepped in "Hay Bella, telephone call for you" he said giving Bella the cordless phone "Thanks, Hello Toon Detective force, this is Bella speaking"

Bens voice: _Bella? Its Ben Tennyson I need your help_

That caught Bella off guard one that Bens calling her without the omnitrix and the other he seemed…scared "Ben calm down and explain what is wrong?"

Few minutes later she ran into the living room "Guys pack your bags were going to England in the Omniverse Universe and *Points* Why is Angent Venom, Goob, Jestro, King Candy, Creeper, and Griffion are tangled up in wires?" she asked seeing the named all tied up in wires. "They thought they could install the new TV on there own without asking for help but as you see…Started Prince adam as Bella finished "They got tangled…geeze you guys what am I gonna do with you?" she said but smiled as she shook her head "Well come on lets get you guys out, because we have a case to do" she said grabing a handful of wieres.

"Ooh where to?" asked King Candy as he got unbundled from his wires "England"

Later after packing up and opening a dimension portal to Ben 10 Omniverse, they made it to the airport with not many delays, though a small stall due to the fact that Bella was bringing a live octopus that caused a argument at the gate, till Hank was smuggled in hiding in the book of monsters pocket world and the book hidden by Griffin using his power as they got on the plane after meeting Ben.

"Really guys you are all a life saver for doing this" said Ben as he and Bella shared a seat as the others spread out to there seats "Not at all, we are glad to help, but why do you need our help if you don't mind me asking" said Bella as Ben shrugged "not at all, it was a long story that couldent be told on the phone due to not wanting to where out the batteries on the experimental Universe phone Azmuth made *Takes a deep breath* well its my cousion Julian…" he started as King candy and Jestro peeked over there seats.

"You have a second cousion?" asked Jestro as Ben nodded "Yup my moms sister's son, when I was a kid he was my favorite babysitter because he was really cool and pacient with me" he said "Like Candace?" asked King Candy as Ben nodded "Yup like princess Candace" he said pulling out a piece of newspaper as Bella gently took it and read it.

"*reading* 'Julian Tennyson cousion of Infamous Ben Tennyson and Famous author Marries British Diplomat Athena Penvelyenn' well I can tell this, he is a Tennyson" she said as the photo showed a young male of 27 with blonde-brown hair like Bellas, and the Tennyson green eyes and his arm was wrapped around a women of 30 with wavy blonde hair and grey eyes as both were happy and dressed to be married. "That's Julian and his wife Athena" said Ben as a invisible hand picked it up "She looks nice" said Griffion 100% invisible to hide as Ben nods "She is and he just moved into Athenas old home of Blackmore manor" he said pulling out a second photo showing a old manor with a gate that said Blackmore.

"now that is cool" said Bella looking at the photo "it is, however since Athena travels a lot there aren't many people living there, only Julian, his step daughter Abigail and Athenas great aunt " he said "That's it? Dosent seem like much to live in a manor" said King candy "Well its not, but now comes the worrisome part my Aunt Carmen wants help with, ever since Julian moved into the manor his health had went down hill that he is practically bed ridden and no one knows why, and what is worst he wont show his face to anyone" said Ben looking down hearted until he felt a gentle claw on him as he looked up and sawed the Horned king with a small smile.

"You musent worry young one, we will help your cousion and that *Looks at Bella* as Bella states a sealed deal" he said as the omnitrix hero looked at the detective force and smiled knowing well they will help.

Hours later there plane landed, however a new issue with getting a taxi came as several freaked at the Horned king, Creeper Jhonny and Griffins appearance, the former of them thinking the Invisable man returned for revenge on Londen prompting Agent Venom, Ben and Bowler Hat guy to arge at the taxi driver as Bella shook her head as Hank on Prince Adams shoulder sighed with the young prince "Oh Boys" said Bella watching as she walked to a kiosk statation "Might as well send a letter to Jacko" she said as a listening and following King Candy and Jestro pouted, it isn't a secret that they love the gentle and spirited detective and usually get jelious near the pumpkin headed skeleton chalk figure.

Buying a postcard and pulling out her pen and chalk proof paper and envelope she sat down and begain to write as Hank getting off of the Princes shoulder scuddled to her and got next to her "What are you gonna tell him?" he asked "Everything that is going on, and mostly where we are going and my concerns of what is going and this bad feeling in my gut" she said as she begain to write.

' _Dear Jacko,_

 _Greetings from Jolly old England, though I am not so sure about the jolly part_

 _That is because me and my team plus Ben are on our way to Blackmore manor, where the son_

 _Of one of Bens Aunts are living, her son who is named is Julian recently married Athena Penvylen, a british Diplomat_

 _And moved to Athenas old home of Blackmore manor, the only people there are Julians step daughter Abigail and Athenas aunt_

 _, however a few weeks after moving into his manor his health has gone down hill that he is practically bed ridden and no one knows why, and practically refused to show his face._

 _So here we go on our way to a centerys old manor in the middle of a dark foggy more, don't know wether to be scared or nervous, but I will be brave to figure it out._

 _I better end this quick Ben, Prince Adam and Bowler hat guy and Agent Venom are arguing with the taxi driver on letting the horned king, Creeper, Jhonny and Griffion on and I better break it up before it gets messy._

 _~Wish me Luck Love Bella_

After sealing her letter and postcard in a envelope she pressed her omnitrix and summoned a green clockwork bird as she gave it to him "Give this to Jacko in chalkzone Ticker" she said as Ticker saluted and flew off with his precious package as Bella looked at the arguers "Come on, lets break it up before it gets worst" she said as she, Hank, Jestro and King Candy walked up to prevent a brawl going on.

Much later when its night after finally finding a taxi driver not scared of the more "Monsterous members" and were taken to Blackmore "nightm is, you and the lads I wish you good luck" he said as the Horned King Paid the man "and Goodnight to you sir" he said as the group stepped forward as the gate opened with a creek. Slipping through caring there bags as Creeper, King Candy, and Jestro huddled close scared witless at the dark forbidden bog as Griffion placed a invisible hand on there heads.

"Relax you three, and don't worry, if any stray monsters comes then I am sure Bella, Adam, Jhonny, Flash, and the Horned King can take them on" he said calming the scared ones down as Ben gave him a look "Hay I can do the same as well" he said with a pout as Griffon laughed joined by the others as Hank chuckling patted him on the cheek as they got to the door "You want to do it? Techically it is your extended family" said Agent Venom as Ben nodded "Sure" he said reaching out for the door knocker.

" **Bella"** Said a deep growl like voice, causing the group to stiffen as Bella looked out into the dark more "Hello? Is any one out there?" she asked, confused at the voice, only to fee a strong hand grabbing her shoulder as she looked up and sawed it was Prince Adam looking ready to swap forms as King Candy, Jestro, Creeper and even Bowler hat was terrified "Ben knock on the door now" said Jhonny as he, the Horned King and even Agent Venom got defensive as Ben nodded as he lifted the door knocker and banged on the door as it letted out a loud thudding noise.

*Growl*

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Hank as the group gasped seeing a glowing pair of red eyes as three things happened as the 'thing' growled. One Hank inked Ben as King Candy, Bowler Hat guy, Creeper, and Jestro screamed, Two Bella and Ben activated there Omnitrixes and became Diamondhead (Ben, but inked) and Feedback (Bella) respectfully and Three Prince Adam became the beast and growled at the creature to leave.

Ending with Griffion yelling that there is something out there as the door opened revealing a sturn faced women "Where my children" she said as the group turned around to face her quickly as the panic calmed down "Over there!" yelled Diamondhead pointing only to see, nothing, surprising the group "Woah man its gone" said Agent Venom "No kidding, but there was something out there" said Feedback as the women sighed "welcome in, and for the three of you who had changed and the black suited one, turn back to normal" she said walking in as the group followed with there bags as Diamondhead, Feedback and Beast returned to human form and Angent Venom absorbed his symboite returning to Be flash tompson "I am , I take it you are the Toon Detective force and my new great nephew Ben Tennyson?" she said as Bella nods "yes but we really did see something we hured something as well" she said "Oh people are always hearing and seeing things in the more at night especially you americans" she said as Griffion spoke up "I'm A brit myself…sort of, even though my English is American" he said causing the group to roll there eyes at that as Ben spoke up.

"Well Griffion's hometown aside I will like to see julian if I we can, at least me since it has been so long" he said as got a sad look "I'm afraid Julian…is unwell, so its best you talk with him later, why don't you go to your room, it's the one with the moons on it, oh and I apologize in advance it's the only room we have free, so you are gonna have to share" she said as Ben grew sad he couldent see his cousion yet as the Horned King placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Luckully we are adaptable and can accept such accomidations" he said "Good, if you need me I'll be in the observatory, and for your invisible friend, have him put some cloths on so I can see him, I wont have someone like him sneak around the house doing who knows what" she said as she walked off causing Griffion to 'pout' as the detectives and hero were all alone in the great hall, there adventure starting with a jump scare as they now must work together to solve the mystery…

 **Authors note: And that is chapter one people, now the group are at Blackmore and have seen a monster that tried to scare them off with no luck, but next chapter the group meets the other residents and gets a chilling warning from Julian**


End file.
